This specification relates to efficiently using a buffer when buffering application output, such as from an Adobe® Flash® multimedia platform or another multimedia platform. For example, an entire media file can be downloaded and stored in a buffer. The stored media content can be read from the buffer and displayed on a consumer electronic device including, but not limited to a television, a mobile telephone, a personal digital assistant (PDA), a mobile audio or video player, a game console, a Global Positioning System (GPS) receiver, a blu-ray player, a set-top box, an appliance, or other internet connectable digital devices.